


{/throw}

by jonphaedrus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, M/M, Screen Reader Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: He considered the snowball. Considered the speed of wind. Considered the distance from his target, and how good it would feel to knock him flat on his skinny ass.
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Nero tol Scaeva
Kudos: 17





	{/throw}

**Author's Note:**

> written c. 2016

He considered the proposition at hand. The snowball he had crafted was perfectly spherical, stuffed full of ice under its cushy exterior of slush and snow, and fit precisely in the palm of his hand. Slowly, he tossed it in the air, to feel the lift and heft of it. The wind, now that he could see it in action, was coming out of the southeast, and not too fast. He could definitely make up for it and throw straight and true.

His target was presently being angrily haggled at by an Ishgardian chirugeon about the amount that it was going to cost him to buy a handful of potions. He looked good with snow in his hair, out of his depth with an angry middle-aged woman who looked about ready to crack him in the shins if he insisted one more time he was going to pay full price.

He considered the snowball. Considered the speed of wind. Considered the distance from his target, and how good it would feel to knock him flat on his skinny ass.

“Why the hells not,” Cid settled on after a moment longer, and threw the snowball as hard as he could at Nero’s face. It impacted the side of his jaw with a dull smushing sound, with enough force that it jarred his head backwards and the rest of his gangly body with it, his arms thrown out to the side trying (and failing) to catch him as he hit the snowy ground with a thud.

“Fuck off!” Nero shouted, from somewhere with his head in the snow.

Cid grinned.


End file.
